


Earth Skills 101

by JustOneMoreFangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Hope it's not crap, Prompted by friend, this is for Her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneMoreFangirl/pseuds/JustOneMoreFangirl
Summary: Abby gets a new job, making Clarke the new girl (which isn't cliche at all), but she makes fast friends with all the right people.Sure some of them might not be, but more on that later.She loses and gains friends along the way, uncovering complex personalities and a side to herself that she didn't believed she had.





	1. Waiting In The Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BackToKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackToKat/gifts).



> My mate suggested this, so I thought I'd give it a go. I'm English, so I've no clue how American schools run, but seeing as the show is based in America I decided I wouldn't mess with that.
> 
> :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Abby gets a new job, making Clarke the new girl (which isn't cliche at all), but she makes fast friends with all the right people.
> 
> Sure some of them might not be, but more on that later.
> 
> She loses and gains friends along the way, uncovering complex personalities and a side to herself that she didn't believed she had.

It was one in the morning and Clarke was not even a little tired. She was going to her new school tomorrow, and her stomach had knotted itself into a big, heavy pile that weighed her down. She had attended a small school, with strict rules and guidelines, and from what the Internet had told her, Palo Alto 'Paly' High School was bigger.

How much bigger, the blonde didn't know, but she was definitely nervous to find out.

The wooden stairs in her new home creaked, highlighting her mother retiring for the evening. She was a board member for a company founded by the world's youngest CEO, and he had decided she was to be moved to their California branch to work there. Why it couldn't have been someone else, Clarke didn't know. She had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

The best thing about the move was the beach. Clarke was looking forward to spending some quality time in the sea, surfing. She had been given lessons when she was younger, but when her father died her mum moved her to Utah from San Diego. Now she was back, but this time in San Francisco, Sunnyvale. It wasn't too bad, Clarke supposed. She just wished her friends back home weren't so far away.

...

When morning did come, Clarke had only had five hours of sleep, and felt a mess. She dressed herself in blue skinny jeans that rolled up at the ankles, a white blouse and black converse. Her hair was loose, and her makeup was sparse.

"Gotta go mum, have a good first day!" She called as she opened the front door, scooping up her leather jacket and car keys.

"Thank you sweetie, you too!" Her mum replied from the kitchen.

Clarke slipped her aviators on as she opened her car door. As a leaving-come-birthday present, her friends had all pitched in to buy her a Vauxhall Tigra. It was fast, and sleek and even though it had soft edges, it wasn't obviously directed at one sex. She loved the vehicle.

It purred to life as she twisted the ignition, rolling down the drive and onto tarmac. Her new school wasn't far, and Clarke had memorised how to drive to and from it with the help of Google Maps. That didn't stop her worrying about which turn to take, though.

She tried to take her mind off of the drive, letting her brain relax. So she turned her thoughts towards asking, 'Will I make any friends today?' 'Will there be any people there I get along with?' 'Are there going to be cute boys?'

Her mind was silenced as she saw her High School ahead. She took a left, entering its car park and tried not to focus on the many stares that were on her and her car. Smoothly, she parked it relatively near the school entrance for a quick escape if needs be. A deep breath, and she was stood up in the sunshine, jacket in her arms, bag over her shoulder. She clicked her keys, summoning a series of beeps from her car, before slipping them into her bag.

Proud of herself for looking completely normal, she started walking when the purr of what sounded like a beautiful car distracted her. She turned, and saw a brunette driving what could only be perfection on wheels. An electric blue Chevrolet Camaro softly slid into the parking space next to Clarke's, turning off with a hum.

Mouth ajar and eyes glued to the brunette and her amazing choice of transport, Clarke stared as the other girl opened her door and got out. She was wearing black cut off shorts that stopped mid-thigh, a grey vest that showed off her lean arms and white converse. Her skin was bronze and pristine, looking so smooth Clarke was tempted to ask if she could touch it.

"Like what you see, new girl?" A second brunette asked, strutting past with her arm around the driver. This girl was shorter and slightly curvier with darker hair. She had a grey muscle tee on with a blue denim skirt, White Vans on her feet.

Taken a back, Clarke opened and closed her mouth once or twice, before eventually following them inside the building.

The school was surprisingly well air conditioned, and Clarke found herself wearing her leather jacket by lunchtime.

"Hey. You got someone to sit with?" A voice asked. Clarke looked up and saw a boy with hair framing his face and a very distinct voice.

"Er, no, not really." She answered. The boy took that as an invitation to sit down. He wore a baggy t-shirt and cargoes, not exactly tidy, but the look suited him. His eyes, however, seemed dead, and that was a brief shock to Clarke.

The boy too a swig of his water before asking, "First day that rough, huh?"

Clarke shrugged,"Nothing I can't handle." She replied honestly.

"I see." The boy smirked, as if she made a joke, "I'm John, but everyone calls me Murphy."

"Clarke Griffin." She introduced. Murphy tilted his head slightly and gave her a quizzical look.

"Griffin? Very Mythological."

"It's just a name."

"It's an interesting one."

"Murphy, get your desperate ass over here!" A taller boy yelled, hand to his mouth as he grinned. John sighed, gave Clarke a smile and stood, walking over to the boy with the curly hair and their group of friends. Instantly Clarke recognised their group to be the misfits. It was her first day and she had only one friend who would likely be trouble.


	2. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes another friend. Go team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell guys, I gave myself a heart attack. I wrote it in my notes, and then selected all. I meant to hit copy, but his cut instead and I swear I stopped breathing.
> 
> Thankfully, when I pasted, it all came back.
> 
> Life can go on.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy xD

Knowing at least one person, Clarke felt better heading to her last lesson: English. She had her fingers crossed John would be there so she'd have a familiar face, but as she walked through the door, she was disheartened. He wasn't in her class. With a sigh, the blonde walked over to an empty desk at the back of the room and sat down. The two boys on her left were laughing and joking around, and the seat to her right was empty.

The teacher walked into the class, and grabbed the student's attention immediately. He had salt and pepper hair, and a pleasant smile, dressed in a simple blue shirt and slacks. Before the lesson properly started, a girl walked in, muttering an apology for being late. Mr Sinclair got back to the lesson, and the girl sat herself down next to Clarke.

She too, like many of the girls Clarke had taken note of, had dark brown hair. Her skin was tan, too, and she looked to have Grecian blood. The girl caught Clarke staring.

"You're a new face. I'm Octavia Blake." She greeted with a small smile that the blonde couldn't help but return.

"I'm Clarke Griffin." She said, clicking her pen a couple times whilst Octavia chewed the end of hers.

The brunette sat back in her chair, glancing at the board to copy down what was being written, "Where'd you move from, Clarke?"

"Utah, but I was born in San Diego."

"Nice. Your parents get a new job, or something?" Octavia asked curiously.

"Yeah, pretty much." The blonde nodded. Mr Sinclair moved onto talking animatedly about Literature. There was a lull in conversation as the girls listened.

"Are you liking Paly?" Clarke's new friend questioned. She seemed keen to get to know the new girl.

"So far, the students have been welcoming and the teachers have been easy to understand. It's definitely promising." Clarke grinned, summoning a small chuckle from Octavia.

"Yeah, well before you start believing that it's the dream High School, just wait until you've met all the cliques, because I'm guessing you've not met the Queen and Queen."

"Two Queens?"

"Yup," Octavia popped the 'P', "Lexa and Raven. They're an item, and they're at the top of the food chain."

"Does one of them own a blue Chevy?"

"You saw Lightning?" Octavia raised a brow.

"I'm guessing so." Clarke shrugged in response.

"That's Lexa's baby. She doesn't let anyone but herself drive it, and only Raven has ever used the passenger seat." As the other girl explained, Clarke nodded.

"She's pretty serious about her car."

"That's kinda how it is round here. If you can't drive, you get the bus or you walk. No one offers lifts." The way Octavia said it implied she was one of the unlucky few who had to brave the weather, and Clarke felt her stomach drop a little in sympathy. That had been her a few months ago.

"If you're not out of my way, I can totally give you a ride to and from school." Clarke offered. The other girl spun to look at her, torn between confused and grateful.

"Seriously? You drive?"

"I do."

"I-That's-Thank you. I hail from Sunnyvale, dunno if you're local." Octavia stuttered, a grin spreading across her features.

"I am, I just moved onto Sunset Avenue."

"Really?" Disbelief was evident in the brunette's tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just moved from there to a bigger house on Waverley Street! Wouldn't it be weird if you were moving into my house?"

"I-I think I might be."

The two girls laughed a little at that before focusing entirely on their lesson. The teacher went on for another forty minutes before the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. The two girls talked excitedly about hobbies, likes and dislikes as they gathered their belongings and headed for the exit.

The corridors were crowded, but they slipped outside soon enough.

Octavia inhaled deeply, "Take in all that California goodness. It doesn't get better than this."

Clarke laughed at her new friend's antics, before pressing the button on her keys. Her Vauxhall Tigra flashed, and Octavia's jaw slackened.

"Clarke, when you said you had a car, I imagined a bubble on wheels. You totally seem like the bubble on wheels type."

"Gee, way to compliment the girl who's giving you a ride."

"Sorry, I'll tip big to make up for it chauffeur." The brunette winked, sitting down and strapping in. The drive was spent listening to Clarke's music generally, Octavia giving her pointers for new bands and artists. After just twenty minutes, they pulled up to the Blake residence.

"Thank you so much for the ride Clarke, I appreciate it." Octavia turned in her seat to face her driver, "Do you wanna come in? I'm on my own because my stupid brother got detention, again."

Clarke frowned, "You're brother?"

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Bellamy. You'll know him when you see him, curly hair, wry smile and super old due to being held back a couple years."

"Oh I know him. Ish, I mean I've seen him. He's one of John Murphy's friends." Clarke smiled, remembering their conversation.

"You know Murphy?" Octavia grimaced and Clarke nodded.

"Yeah, he sat at my table during lunch. It was brief, but he seemed nice."

The brunette huffed slightly, "He is when he's not around his asshole friends."

"Isn't that an unspoken rule for all teenage boys?" Clarke laughed.

Octavia joined her, chuckling, "Ha, I guess so. Anyways, you coming?"

The blonde shook her head, "Nah, I'm gonna see if my mums back from work and if not, I'll check out the area." She refused politely.

"Fair enough, I'll see you tomorrow and thanks again." Octavia unbuckled and stood up, closing the door behind her.

"Anytime, see you!" Clark waved a hand goodbye before driving around the corner to her own home.

Her house was empty, so she left her mum a note explaining she was headed out. She changed into denim cut offs and a wife beater. Again, she picked up her keys and aviators and set off.

She never made it off Sunset Avenue.

Dead ahead of her, jogging past, was the brunette from that morning. She was wearing black sweat pants, running shoes and a sports bra. Her hair was tied back, her earphones were in, and she turned to her left to see Clarke staring at her. She ignored the look, like she was used to it and carried on her run.

She was the driver of the car, Lightning. Lexa, Octavia had said. Lexa.

Clarke liked that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and such :)


	3. Who's asking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes more friends! Yaaaay, go team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's later guys, I'm tired and I had a lazy day xD

It had almost been one week at Palo Alto, and Clarke had Octavia and her friends, and occasionally spoke to Murphy when she saw him. Other than that, Clarke was relatively happy to spend her quieter free time in the library or on a computer, which was exactly what she was doing that Friday morning.

Her first period was free, and she had Physical Education next. She only had it once a week, and Octavia was in her class. The two had compared timetables, and were happy to see they had two lessons together, English and PE. In the last ten minutes of her free time, Clarke printed out her essay due in for English, put it in her bag and started walking.

She'd managed to get lost at least once a day so far, texting Octavia whenever she was lost. The two had grown fast friends, as Octavia would get out of her lesson under an excuse and get a Clarke to her right lesson each time, and the blonde was always grateful.

The gym was actually easy enough to find without her friend's help, seeing as it was right next door. Stood outside with his usual group was Murphy. He smiled as Clarke walked outside.

"Hey." She greeted him.

He slid his hands into his pockets, turning away from his group to talk to her, "Hey yourself. You seem to be settling in."

"I like to think so." Clarke grinned, happy to see him.

"Murphy, don't you think it's time you introduce your friend?" The one with the curly hair asked. Clarke suspected he was Bellamy, as she had yet to meet Octavia's older brother.

Murphy clenched his jaw slightly, "Clarke, this is Bellamy Blake, Finn Collins, Nathan Miller and Harper McIntyre. Guys, this is Clarke Griffin."

"Nice to meet you Clarke." Finn smiled, and the others nodded in agreement.

"You're friends with my sister, if I'm right?" Bellamy questioned.

Clarke gave him a nod and a small smile, "I am. She's the closest friend I've got here, and she's really awesome."

He gave a small chuckle, "Ha, well you've made quite the impression on her too. You drive her to and from school?"

Feeling awkward, Clarke rubbed her left arm, "Yeah. I would give you a lift too, but-"

Bellamy cut her off, "-But you don't know me, which is fine. Plus, I have a Mustang." Clarke rolled her eyes at the mention of his car.

"-Actually, I was going to say that my car's a two-seater." She replied. Bellamy seemed a little surprised.

"Oh. Well that makes sense too."

To save it from becoming too awkward, the blonde made to leave, "It was nice meeting you all, but I've got to get to class."

"Yeah, don't let us keep you." Murphy smiled, and Clarke returned it.

"Nice meeting you Clarke, hope you show up tonight." Finn piped up again. The blonde threw a confused glance at Murphy, so he answered.

"Harper's parents are out of town, so there's a party. You should definitely come."

With another nod, she agreed, "Yeah, sounds cool. See you."

"See you."

Feeling a little lighter knowing she had plans, Clarke entered the building and headed to the changing rooms. There were cubicles, which the blonde was silently grateful for. She pushed her bag further up her shoulder and looked for her friend. Instead, she found Lexa, Raven and another girl, who then turned and looked at her. She swallowed thickly as they started walking over to her.

"New girl. How long have you been here?" The stranger asked. Clarke went to answer, but was beaten to it.

"She started Monday." Lexa replied nonchalantly. She hadn't looked at Clarke, instead found everything but her interesting. Raven gave her girlfriend a strange look, before shooting daggers at the blonde.

"Well we're the ones who rule this kingdom, got it? Stay out of our way." Raven spat, shoulder barging Clarke to get past.

The girl Clarke didn't know sighed, "Ignore Raven. I mean, she's not wrong, but she said in completely the wrong way."

"There's a nicer way to say you're beneath me?" The blonde snorted lightly.

"There are many." Lexa smirked, finally meeting Clarke's eyes. It gave the blonde chills.

"I'm Anya, and this is Lexa. We just wanted to wish you luck at Paly, it's a good school. The kids are nice, or at least they are to us. If anyone gives you trouble, I guess you can always come to us." Anya tried. She seemed friendlier than Raven and Lexa, but that could easily be a front. Clarke nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, and if I have any issues at all, I'll be sure to find you."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "What like a split nail?"

"Or a paper cut." Clarke fired back. The other girl's eyebrow twitched and her mouth lifted ever so slightly in its right corner. That was a good sign, Clarke thought. Or hoped.

"Hey! There you are, c'mon!" Octavia appeared out of nowhere linking her arm through Clarke's. Anya and Lexa bristled.

"Hey, I was looking for you too."

"Octavia." Anya addressed, her voice and eyes cold.

"Anya. Lexa." The other girl replied, equally as emotionless, "C'Mon Clarke."

The blonde was tugged away, leaving her feeling strange and confused about the type of people Anya, Lexa and Raven were, and why Octavia seemed to have bad blood with them.

Clarke and Octavia entered the gym and sat down on the bleachers, waiting for their coach. A sharp whistle blow stopped the blonde from asking her friend about what had just happened, highlighting instead the start of the lesson.

A man who definitely was well-built strode into the gym and stopped dead in the middle and turned to the class, "My name is coach Lincoln, and yes, I do expect you to run laps until I get here. For now, let's just lay down some rules."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's not crap, next chapters out tomorrow!


	4. Get A Doctor On Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Clarke end up on a team against Lexa and Raven. 
> 
> Secrets and truths are traded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know if line-ball is even a thing in America because I'm just a sheltered Englishman that lives under a rock.
> 
> But basically, here's the gist just in case:  
> You've got two teams, and both have a player standing behind the line that the opposing team defend. The objective is for the person behind the line to catch the ball, meaning the player who threw the ball goes behind the line too. It's like benchball, really.
> 
> You can't move once you've caught the ball, only pivot. The team with all their players behind the line wins.
> 
> Okay guys, if that was a crap description, I'm sure Google does it better xD 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I want you in groups of three. Jasper, Monty and Harper. Lexa, Bellamy, Finn. Murphy, Raven and Anya. Clarke," He paused and looked up at the new girl, as if deciding to throw her a bone, "Octavia and Nathan. Group up, and practice passing techniques." Coach Lincoln blew the whistle, and Nathan jogged over to us.

"Hey, where's Bryan today?" Octavia asked as Nathan picked up a ball and bounced it a couple times.

He passed the ball to Clarke, who bounced it to her friend, "He's not feeling too great. Hurt his leg on Tuesday pretty badly."

"Who's Bryan?" Clarke asked.

"My boyfriend." He answered, without even a little worry Clarke would be shocked. It made the blonde happy that people could be who they are, most schools not even concerned by it.

The blonde's smile became a grin, "Oh nice, well I hope he gets better."

"Ditto." Octavia smiled.

The three practiced for half the lesson before Coach Lincoln blew the whistle again.

"Alright ladies and gents, time to mix it up. Try those passing techniques, because we're playing Line-ball. I'm going to call out names, you'll be team A. The second set of names will be team B." He cleared his throat, "Bellamy, Nathan, Anya, Clarke, Octavia and Murphy. You're all team A. Jasper, Finn, Harper, Monty and Lexa and Raven. Team B. Play fair!"

Clarke stood with Octavia as they waited for the game to start. Across the gym, she swallowed seeing she was up against Raven and Lexa, both seemed to have a competitive gleam to their eyes. Octavia looked as if she didn't care, her eyes straying to the coach's every now and then. Clarke chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Octavia raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Do you have a crush on Coach Lincoln?" She whispered so no one overheard. The brunette blushed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe if you just didn't look at him constantly, that would help." She grinned.

The game started quickly, team B catching the ball. A tall skinny boy threw it to his friend, who caught it and threw it to Raven. Clarke scooted in front of Harper, who was their person behind the line.

"Hey Clarke." Harper chirped, hands ready to catch and eyes on the ball.

"Hey Harper." She replied. Suddenly, the ball was launched towards Harper, so Clarke jumped and caught it before the girl behind her could. Slightly out of breath from running around in the first five minutes, Clarke searched for someone from her team.

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled amongst the, "Hey, new girl!"s. Clarke threw the ball to him and he caught it with ease. He passed it to Anya, who managed to catch the ball, scoring Team A a point. Bellamy retreated behind the line, ready to catch and Clarke kept her eyes locked on the ball.

It was thrown high into the air near Octavia, who reached for it the same time Raven jumped. Everything slowed down as Octavia accidentally hit Raven square in the face, sending her sprawling. Clarke was the first one by her side.

"You bitch!" Raven seethed, holding her nose, which bled. Octavia stuttered, trying to form words.

"It was an accident, you both went for the ball at the same time. It wasn't done on purpose." Clarke defended. The crowd that had gathered round them looked between her and Raven.

"Really? Why would she be hitting a ball hard enough to break a nose?!"

"Ray, come on, it was an accident. Plus, your nose isn't broken." Lexa calmed the girl, crouching by her side and brushing hair from her face. In the focus on Raven getting hit, no one noticed that Octavia landed badly on her ankle, except for the coach.

"Alright, you four, to First Aid." Coach Lincoln addressed them, before looking at Clarke and Lexa, "Maybe you two can try to keep them from injuring themselves further."

"Yes coach." Lexa nodded, helping her girlfriend stand and putting her arm around her waist. Clarke watched them shuffle away as Octavia slung her own arm over the blonde's shoulders before hobbling after them.

"Sorry about that." Octavia murmured to Clarke as they walked.

"It was an accident, don't worry about it."

"An accident that was justified." The brunette huffed.

Clarke queried, "Yeah, what happened between you and her?"

"Not just her, Anya and Lexa too. I was best friends with Raven for a long time, most of my life, really. When we got to High School, she met Anya and Lexa, and the four of us practically ran the school. It stopped when my boyfriend, Atom died. It was awful and I couldn't get past it.

"I had a feeling Raven and her new friends were to blame. You see, the three of them never liked me dating Atom, so they told Bellamy, because there's no other way he could have found out on his own. We were careful. Bell started to punish Atom, made his life hell, and I-" Octavia took a breath as her voice cracked, "I let it happen. I could have told someone, and then maybe he'd still be alive..."

"O, I'm so sorry." Clarke gasped, pausing to hug her friend who cried a little into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes whilst Clarke tried to stop being angry. She was furious at Lexa, Raven and Anya, and definitely at Bellamy. She quietly seethed until Octavia pulled away.

"It's okay. Besides, Bellamy is different now. He struggled for years with his actions, and that's why he got held back so many years. It's not because he's dumb, he was punishing himself. The other three, however, never took any responsibility." Octavia sighed, wiping her eyes dry.

"Come on, let's get that ankle seen to." Clarke urged, helping the brunette indoors as they headed for first aid.

"Finally, thought the ground has swallowed you whole." The nurse smiled. He was male, with tan skin and pleasant eyes, "Please, take a seat and I'll be with you shortly."

The two sat down on the available chairs, Lexa and Raven reclined on the bed across from them. If Clarke had been in Octavia's shoes, she wouldn't apologise, but there she was, saying it anyway.

"It's okay. She'll be fine." Lexa smiled. Raven grumbled something, no doubt nasty, but Lexa shushed her.

"Right, can I ask you two girls to leave? I'm sure your friends will live." The nurse asked, and Clarke caught sight of his name tag, Nurse Jackson. Both her and Lexa stood up and left, but Clarke stayed outside, leant against a wall.

"Planning on waiting out the rest of the lesson?" Lexa asked, her tone bored.

"If needs be. From what I can tell, your girlfriend and Octavia don't exactly get along." Clarke crossed her arms, and Lexa nodded, leaning against the wall opposite.

"True. And Raven isn't my girlfriend."

Clarke blinked in surprise, "What?"

"She's not my girlfriend. Raven and I were...together, yes, but she wanted more than I was willing to give her." Lexa shrugged as if she were discussing the weather, and not her personal life with a stranger.

"Oh. As in commitment?" Clarke asked.

"She said she loved me."

"You didn't love her?"

"Love is weakness."

"Weakness? What, are you in some sort of cult?" Clarke's brow creased, and Lexa smiled slightly at her comment.

"Of course not. I just learned at a young age that if you love, you're only going to receive pain in return."

Clarke sighed, "Geez, I'm sorry for whatever happened in your past to make you see it that way." The blonde answered, her voice sincere. Surprise flickered across Lexa's features at her words.

"You think I'm wrong?" The brunette asked, genuinely curious and wanting to hear Clarke's opinion.

"I think you're going to have a very lonely life if that's what you believe."

There was a pause as Lexa digested her words, before questioning again, "Have you ever loved, Clarke?" The way she said the blonde's name caused her heart to spasm.

"I-," Clarke stumbled over her words, unsure of why Lexa didn't care about the personal information they shared, "Yes." She thought back to her father. 

"Have you ever lost someone you love?" The girl was unblinking.

"I have."

"The pain is unimaginable, isn't it? There is no way to tell someone what you're feeling."

"It is..." the blonde whispered, before snapping out of her grief, "But love is amazing when you find it and keep it. I don't understand why you would ever run from such an addictive emotion." Though Clarke had never been in a real relationship, she'd been in love with a boy at her previous High School. At least, she called it love. 

Lexa's eyebrow raised, "Addictive?"

"Have you never caught yourself unable to keep them from your mind, or stop staring at them, or stop looking for them in a room?"

"I-yes."

"That rush, is amazing. That first kiss that leads to many." Clarke closed her eyes slightly, as if remembering. When she opened them, Lexa was in front of her and she jumped in surprise. She could see the flecks of light blue in amongst her iris, the navy that spun like a thread around the outside. Her breath fanned across Clarke's mouth and she found herself unable to breathe.

"Do you remember your first kiss, Clarke?"

"Haven't had one."

"I doubt that." Lexa breathed.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the two jolted away from one another. They swallowed thickly and coughed, as students swarmed the corridor. Octavia walked shakily out of the room, saying she was fine, her and Clarke beginning to walk back to the changing rooms.

Clarke glanced back to see Lexa staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooouh snaaaaaap! I made this one longer because yesterday's was short af and I apologise for that.


	5. Wine and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foooooood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, shits happening guys. In the meantime, tadaaaa! Enjoy an update.

Friday evening, and Clarke was sprawled out over her bed, headphones in and clicking through her Facebook timeline on her laptop. Today had been eventful. She wasn't sure what that almost-kiss meant with Lexa, she only knew she liked where it was going. Octavia had pretty much been glued to her hip all day, but Clarke didn't mind her company. She liked the time they spent together. Currently, the blonde had searched one of her friend's song suggestions, Humming to the lyrics, she stopped suddenly when she got a message request. Curious, she clicked on it.

 **Lexa Oak:** Hey

Clarke stared at her screen for a few seconds, wondering why on Earth Lexa was messaging her, and trying to process that she might have actually searched for her profile. After waiting a suitable amount of time, she responded.

 **Clarke Griffin:** Hi :)

Pretty much instantly, Lexa started typing.

 **Lexa Oak:** How are you?

Clarke forced herself not to be as quick to reply, she didn't want to appear too eager. A few minutes and she replied.

 **Clarke Griffin:** I'm good thanks, a little hungry though :P You?

 **Lexa Oak:** Want to go get food?

The blonde blinked rapidly at her screen.

 **Clarke Griffin:** Any other day, and I'd love too. Me and Octavia have a party this evening.

 **Lexa Oak:** That doesn't mean you can't eat. I'll pick you up in ten.

Two things about that sentence confused Clarke. Number one: How did Lexa plan on picking her up if no one but Raven rode passenger in Lighting? And number two: How did Lexa know where she lived?

Questions aside, Clarke quickly pulled a brush through her hair, put on eyeliner and mascara and a fresh t-shirt. Happy with her appearance, she squirted on some perfume before there was a knock at the door.

Picking up her aviators and jacket, she shouted, "I'm going out mum, I'll see you later!"

"Back before midnight, Cinderella!" Abby called back.

Clarke opened the door to see Lexa leant against the porch, black skinny jeans on and a sky blue vest with silver aviators. She looked like a Greek Goddess.

"Ready, Cinderella?" Lexa smirked at the pet name.

"Ugh, she only calls me that because I missed my curfew once." Clarke sighed, stepping out the door and shutting it behind her, "Besides, my mother calls me that, it's taken."

"I'll settle for Cinders." Lexa hummed, walking backward a little to reveal her ride. The blonde's jaw fell open.

"Wow! You own an Audi R8 as well as the Camaro?" Clarke gasped, taking in the beauty. The body was white, except for the wing mirrors and side blades. She loved it.

"This is my baby, I often just take her out for cruises along the coast. Do you like her?" Lexa looked to Clarke, mostly proud, but a hint of needing Clarke's approval was there.

"She's gorgeous," Clarke gushed, not missing how Lexa tilted her chin up at the compliment, "Audi R8's are my dream cars. Does this one have a name?"

"Panda." Lexa smiled.

"What an adorable name." Clarke mirrored the other girl.

After glancing at Clarke, Lexa started to walk, "Come on. Let's feed you."

They drove for a couple minutes, Clarke constantly trying to map the way home in case Octavia needed her, until Lexa pulled over.

"Is pizza okay?" She asked, and Clarke nodded, "Good, this is the best place I know."

Lexa got out, and Clarke followed suit. They walked up to the doors and the blonde took note of the name, Golden Boy Pizza. It was quaint. The two seated themselves at a two table by the window, Lexa ordering a large pepperoni pizza with coke, Clarke having the same but with bacon.

They talked among themselves until the food came, and once it did the two were ready and hungry.

"Tell me about yourself." Lexa asked the blonde as she picked up a slice of pizza.

"There really isn't much to know. I grew up in San Diego, lived there until I was ten. Then, my dad, he-" Clarke's eyelids fluttered as she struggled to say it, "My dad passed away so my mum moved me to Utah."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Clarke. I don't have my parents anymore either." Lexa sighed, giving the blonde a small smile of encouragement, a smile that read, 'it gets easier'.

"Thanks, I'm sorry too. How did it happen?"

"I don't know. I was found alone, and then placed in the foster system. To this day, I am unsure if I was abandoned, or if my parents died." The brunette responded. She held Clarke's gaze, a shield raised to block any visible emotion.

"That must have been difficult." Clarke reached out and put her hand on Lexa's, stunning the girl opposite, who merely agreed.

"Any hobbies?" Lexa tried again. Clarke smiled, explaining how she loved art, and could paint for hours on end, drawing people and sketching horizons. She went on to say that she used to have a room full of canvases in Utah, where she would spend an entire day just sat looking at the different scenes she'd captured, or the emotion on people's faces.

"Sometimes I'd go there to cry." Clarke gave a one shouldered shrug, clearly highlighting her not seeing it as a big deal.

"To cry?"

"I- I did a sketch of my mother and father. There were no pictures, but my mum told me that when I was born, he held me and cried. So I used my imagination to try to show that love he had for me, and the love I have for him. It always makes me sad now, but one day I know it'll make me happy."

Lexa stared at the girl opposite her, mouth slightly ajar and eyes captivated, "Clarke, that's beautiful." She breathed. One glance up and Clarke couldn't look away. The intense feeling that was building in her chest only grew the longer she looked at Lexa, her eyes unblinking. Lexa felt it too, an urge a need, a want that was so primal, so desperate and overpowering that in those few seconds, they both knew they could never have even fought it.

The moment would have lasted longer had it not been that precise moment Bellamy walked in.

"Griffin, what a surprise! Oh, hey, err, Lexa." He coughed awkwardly. Clarke's eyes flickered to him and she smiled, glancing back at Lexa to see her eyes glued to her plate.

"Bellamy, hi. Are you going to that party tonight?" The blonde asked politely. She was unsure if he was, Octavia hadn't mentioned it.

"Yeah, Harper always invites everyone." Bell shrugged as he ordered food to go.

"What time does it start?" She asked.

"Usually kicks off at around eight. Turn up any earlier and you'll be bored out of your mind."

"Cool." Clarke looked at Lexa, "You're coming right?"

Bellamy went to answer, "Lexa and her gang don't-"

"-Yes." She answered with a smile.

"Never-mind," Bell rubbed the back of his neck as he picked his food up, "Anyway, it was nice seeing you, Clarke. Talk to you later," He remarked as he slipped away.

"What was that about?" Clarke giggled slightly, returning her attention to her pizza, which was delicious.

Lexa frowned at her as if confused, "What was what?"

"Why are you going tonight?" She prodded.

Apparently it wasn't a big deal, or at least, that's how the brunette acted, "Because I can." Lexa replied, pulling out her phone to stop the line of conversation, only amusing Clarke further.

"Riiiight." Clarke chuckled. Her phone buzzing in her pocket drew her attention, and she quickly read the Facebook message.

 **Lexa Oak:** I want to see you drunk.

Clarke burst out laughing and soon, Lexa was a little too.

"Are you serious?" She giggled.

"Deadly." Lexa sat back in her chair and smirked, "I want to know if you're a happy drunk, a sad drunk, a silly drunk, or a horny drunk."

"Horny? Silly?" Clarke gasped, as if the idea of her being either was impossible.

"I've got fifty on you being a hoot." Lexa grinned. It was predatory.

"Well you'll have to find out." Clarke challenged, finishing her pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think Clarke's like drunk xD


	6. Life of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Clarke is good.
> 
> And sometimes bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Two updates in one day?! She must be trying to compensate for something." 
> 
> I am indeed, dear reader. Multiple days of not posting!
> 
> Enjoy :)

8 PM couldn't come soon enough. Octavia had been ready for half six and then walked to a Clarke's to get her friend ready. The blonde was lacing her eyes with black eyeliner, and curling her hair to perfection. Octavia however, was making use of the straighteners, standing in her bra and a leather mini-skirt with ripped tights. The two were going to look hot.

"I hope there's really good alcohol this time, Harper forgot to buy me some firewater at the last party, and it sucked." O commented, turning the straighteners off and switching to doing eyeshadow. Clarke threw her a glance as she squeezed into the umpteenth black dress she owned.

"I'm a fan of whisky. Though really I'm more of a shots girl." She remarked, looking in the mirror.

"Like vodka and apple sourz? By the way, that's cute but you won't attract enough attention." Octavia pointed to Clarke's dress, and raised a brow.

"Or jägerbombs And sambuca. And what if I don't want to catch attention?" The blonde shot back, placing a hand on her hip with fake sass.

"Why the hell are you even going then?" Octavia laughed at her friend, throwing her a grin.

"To get drunk and party with my friends?"

"Nope, not good enough. Switch outfits!"

Clarke would be forever grateful to Octavia for telling her to switch into a grey shirt with the arms cut off that stopped just under her breasts, tight against her skin with a black denim miniskirt. Octavia looked amazing with her black eyeliner and gold eyeshadow, a dark red lipstick that suited her perfectly and straight hair. Her outfit was perfect, a black vest that hugged her and a leather pencil skirt that stopped mid thigh, with a split going just under her waist on the outside of her right thigh. She had the heels to match.

They walked into the building, feeling confident with their looks, mingling in the humid heat of bodies gyrating against one another in time to music, sweat and heavy thick air that was hard to breath after a while hitting them. They spotted Harper and Jasper talking animatedly in the kitchen, Monty by their sides getting drinks, and the girls headed there first.

"Harper!" Octavia grinned, weaving between her classmates.

"O! I'm glad you came!" The host smiled, giving her newest arrival a tight hug. Clearly the two were closer than Clarke had assumed. Monty handed her a shot of vodka the blonde happily downed, following suit with the second.

"Did you get my firewater?" The brunette asked excitedly. Clarke turned, handing her friend a shot.

"I did, give me just a second!" Harper replied, disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm gonna go dance!" Clarke grinned. Octavia drank her shot, threw the plastic cup somewhere and whooped, following Clarke's lead. The two ended up in the centre of the room, jumping up and down laughing. They weren't drunk enough to not care what they looked liked, but the people around were, allowing the two of them just let go entirely. The song switched to an older one that Clarke hadn't heard in a while, Tsunami. The girls laughed as the crowd starting getting more into the music, less coordinated.

They swayed a little, arms in the air. The lighting was dark, and there was a black disco ball that rotated, sending different beams of colour around the room and adding to the atmosphere. Octavia tried shouting something at Clarke, but the girl was too busy dancing, too focused.

"Hey! I said, wanna get a drink?" She tried again. This time, Clarke caught the word drink and nodded frantically. The two wormed back out of the dancing people, and found alcohol. They found the strongest spirit possible, and did shots, before Harper gave Octavia her Firewater. The girl shrieked happily, opening the bottle and taking a swig. She offered the bottle to Clarke, who took just as big a gulp. She regretted it, as it burned and stung her throat setting her on fire from the inside out.

It did, however, give her a buzz. She felt light and dizzy as she tried to focus, the alcohol hitting her quicker than usual. To her, that only meant she could party harder.

When 9 PM rolled round, Clarke was busy doing a keg stand with Octavia and Finn cheering her on, as well as bunch of strangers. When she righted herself, there were whoops and yells, and she laughed, joking her friends again.

"This is such an awesome party!" Clarke grinned. She'd had too many drinks to count, but was still in control. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't a lightweight. Not like Bellamy who's shirt was off and being swung round his head whilst he danced on the coffee table to Taylor Swift. Needless to say, many phones were capturing this precious moment.

"Harpers are great, but the annual party at Anya's is unreal!" Finn grinned, slapping Clarke on the back a little too hard as he slipped away. The blonde had an uneasy feeling about him.

"Wanna do body shots?" Octavia hiccuped.

"Fuck yessss!" Clarke cried happily. Five minutes later and the two were led on the dining room table side by side laughing so much the liquor wouldn't stay in their belly button.

"I'm first." A voice called that Clarke either hadn't caught or wasn't bothered enough to care about spoke.

She cared however, when Lexa Oaks lips planted firmly on her stomach, her eyes locked on the blonde's. For a second, nothing happened, and Clarke's abdominal muscles began to relax, but Lexa's tongue darted out and Clarke could practically feel her pupils dilate.

She was definitely a horny drunk.

Either that, or it was Lexa. The brunette sucked suddenly, making Clarke's stomach twitch in surprise, the alcohol now running down Lexa's throat. Said girl licked her lips and smiled, helping Clarke up and off the table. The brunette looked gorgeous, dressed in black skinny jeans with rips at the knees and up the thighs, and a white crop top that hung loosely on her, laces up at the back. Clarke was tempted to pull at the loop for a brief second before slumping into the sofa they had walked to.

"I didn't think you were coming." Clarke had not intended to come off as whiny.

"Were you disappointed?" She merely questioned, not bothered by the whining.

"No?" Clarke asked, unsure of herself. Lexa only laughed, leading her to a couch.

"How much have you drank tonight Clarke?"

"Not enough. Want a beer?" She was on her feet again. Lexa simply sighed and followed her to the kitchen.

"So," Clarke asked as she perched herself on the kitchen side by the corner, looking down at Lexa who was leaning against the side on her right, "What took you so long?"

"I had to run some errands, but I'm here now." She shrugged, taking a drink.

Clarke took a gulp, "Well you should stick around."

"Why's that?" Lexa mused.

"Because you want to figure out what I'm like drunk."

"Oh Clarke," Lexa's tongue clicked on the 'K' and the blonde shivered, "I think we both know I've figured that out." The look in her eye brought back the need from at the pizza place, and the temptation became increasingly irresistible.

With a small sigh, Clarke closed the distance. She was intoxicated not only by the alcohol, but also by Lexa, the girl whose lips moved swiftly against Clarke's, igniting heat in her stomach and lower. The girl whose hands were suddenly raking down her back eliciting soft gasps that only encouraged. Her hips shifted to accommodate Lexa, who stood in between them, her left hand skimming down Clarke's side and resting on her thigh. Electricity swamped them, as their lips locked, moving deftly against the others. One tug on her hair and Lexa grunted, the noise feral.

It seemed to shock her, as she froze and stepped back.

"You're drunk, I'm sorry." She panted, the haze of want still clouding her judgement. It would be so easy to have her, to just take her on the kitchen side. She briefly wondered if she'd care who saw. Shaking her head, she snapped out of it.

"Lexa, I am drunk, but I still want you." Clarke breathed, slipping on the ground and seductively sliding an arm onto Lexa's hip. She gave it a squeeze, pressing herself against the brunette who was cursing her self control. Clarke leaned in, and paused, eyes glancing from Lexa's lips to her eyes before darting a tongue out to wet her lips.

Chivalry was overrated.

Lexa crashed their mouths together, biting Clarke's lower lip and pulling the skin through her teeth. Clarke moaned, Lexa's eyes hooded as she latched her lips onto the blonde's neck, tasting and biting. Her hands wound possessively round her waist, removing the space between them.

"You sun of a bitch!"

Lexa and Clarke separated, the brunette turning into Octavia's fist.

"That's my best friend, you whore!" She screamed. Lexa touched her lip and glanced at her fingers, seeing red. In a fit of anger, she spun round to retaliate, but an arm across her chest stopped her.

"O, it's not Lexa's fault." Clarke slurred.

"You're drunk, and she thought it acceptable to take advantage of that." Octavia sighed, looking at Clarke sympathetically, and the blonde shook her head.

"It's not like that, I started it-"

"-She could have ended it." Octavia finished.

"I didn't want her to!" Clarke sighed, exasperated.

"What?" Octavia looked shocked, staring at the blonde with her eyes wide.

"I like Lexa. Plus, I think there might be more to what happened to Atom, I can't believe Lex would willingly hurt someone." Clarke tried, but the use of a nickname further rile the brunette.

Octavia scoffed, her anger now directed at Clarke, "Well clearly you should get to know someone better the next time you try to jump them." She turned and stormed off, leaving Clarke and Lexa stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, amirite?


	7. Bits And Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okok if this is bad, I'm sorry! But hey, it's an update!

Monday rolled around and Octavia was hurt. She was mostly angry, but she was hurt too. Clarke had been her first decent friend in two years. She had friends, yes, but Clarke had been real. Part of her wanted to respond to the many messages and missed calls, and she was definitely resentful of the fact she had a bus journey ahead of her. With a huff, she kicked the covers off of her and shuffled to her bedroom door. She contemplated throwing some pants on, but decided against in. Bellamy could suck her dick if he made a comment.

Down the stairs she went, travelled to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl.

"Jeez, O, would it kill you to wear some fucking clothes?" Her brother sighed as he poured himself some orange juice from the fridge.

"Jeez, Bellamy, would it kill you to stop mothering me?" She replied lazily. She didn't even care if that was a lame retort, she was tired.

"You're up early." Bellamy mentioned, sitting down opposite his sister.

She gave a shrug, taking a bite of crunchy nut cornflakes, "So? I'm catching the bus."

"Want a ride?"

Octavia's eyes shot up to meet her brother's, eyebrow raised questioningly, "What, no Murphy?"

"Nah, he's out of town this week. So I can give you lifts if needs be." Bell smiled slightly, seemingly aware of his sisters upset. She returned the gesture.

...

"Calm down, breathe...I know....I know....Yes....Look, I'll be there soon. You won't be alone all day...Screw Raven and Anya...Of course I'm sure...See you then, Clarke." Lexa collapsed against her pillow. She knew she'd have a long day today, partly because she'd had a long weekend. It had been full of Clarke.

Now usually Lexa didn't mind when a girl just turned up on her doorstep, but Clarke was angry, and angry never worked well. Saturday at around four pm she showed up. How she got her address didn't come up in Lexa's mind, it wasn't like Clarke had been the one jogging last her house and taking at mental note of where she lived. It was the other way around.

But the blonde had stormed her way inside and asked Lexa knew anything about Atom's death. It hadn't gone well, because Lexa didn't know anything, and Clarke wanted details. Details Lexa didn't have. Eventually Lexa had convinced the blonde that she would confront Raven and Anya about it, and so that's what was happening today. Clarke didn't have anyone now that Octavia was mad at her for the...heated...session Lexa and Clarke had shared. Lexa wasn't. In fact, she'd barely been able to think of anything else.

She had Clarke on the brain.

Not today though. Today she couldn't, because she had to help Clarke get her friend back and that meant focusing.

...

Octavia walked into Palo Alto without a care in the world. She decided she wouldn't bother with friends when they didn't bother with her. What stunned her, was the fact the Clarke was talking to Harper and Monty about something, and it seemed important. She ignored it and walked towards Mathematics.

Lexa passed her, heading for the school entrance where she spotted Clarke talking with two people she couldn't care less about.

"Promise me?" The female one pushed. Lexa narrowed her eyes as she watched. Clarke nodded her head, and then they hugged. The blonde left the two and walked over to Lexa with a small smile that the brunette returned.

"Everything okay?" Lexa asked as they walked towards their respective lessons.

"I guess so. Harper just told me that Octavia got blackout drunk on Friday, hating on me and you. I feel so guilty, it's my fault she's upset. Back in Utah I had a lot of friends, but never a best friend," Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes, "Octavia is my best friend."

Lexa gave a curt nod, "Then let's fix this."

...

"I'm telling you, something's wrong, why won't you tell me?" Bellamy clenched his jaw as he stood over Jasper.

"Look man, the intimidation thing you're doing? - Hella working - but I can't say! I promised man!" Jasper flattened himself against the lockers at his back, an angry Bellamy throwing his fist at one. Jasper gave a loud shriek, "Okay, okay! LexaandadrunkClarkemadeoutandOctaviafreakthefreakout." He rushed.

"Why would Octavia be pissed off at that?" Bellamy growled. Jasper tilted his head and whinced as the older Blake realised. As if he'd been electrocuted, he jumped away from the boy and started walking. He headed to the bleachers, walked under them and curled into a ball.

"O, I'm so sorry... Atom was my friend..." He cried.

...

With three lessons down, Coach Lincoln was ready for a break. He jogged off the field, dragging a bag of footballs with him and bibs under his left arm. He stopped when he spotted movement. Carefully, he stalked over to the bleachers, and saw one of the Seniors sat against the fence with his hand over his face. This could not be good.

"Blake, everything alright?"

"Coach," Bellamy shot upright and cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

"Right." Lincoln sighed, sitting down next to his student. There were a minutes of silence as the two stared at the concrete beneath them, or the sky overhead.

"It's my sister, I did something awful and she suffered." The boy finally spoke, and Lincoln nodded.

"Looks to me like you're suffering too." The Coach replied, and Bellamy snorted.

"Yeah, I guess."

Lincoln turned to face him, "Well does she know you're sorry?"

"I think so."

"Then you need to forgive yourself. She'll be in pain no matter what, because what happened can't be undone, but it'll ease. Be there for her, okay? She's a good kid." The way Coach Lincoln said it made it seem so simple, and suddenly all Bellamy wanted to do was hug his little sister.

...

"We should talk." Lexa addressed Raven and Anya who seemed quite happy to sit against a tree and bitch about life.

"About?" Anya tilted her head to look at Lexa better.

"Atom. I want to know what you know."

"That boy who...took his own life? I didn't know him that well." Anya frowned, casting her eyes at the grass respectfully.

Raven sighed, "I think it was something to do with the older Blake, he made Atom's life hell for dating Octavia. They were happy together and he ruined it. But somehow she blamed us. You never cared when she stopped hanging out with us, didn't want to know the reason, but that's it."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "How did Bellamy find out?"

"Atom told him." Raven rushed.

"Why do that?" Lexa folded her arms and sat down. Both her and Anya gave Raven a weird look for her fast response.

"I don't know, Bellamy was his friend and he didn't want to lie anymore? Why are we even talking about this." Raven huffed, leaning against the three and staring at nothing in particular.

"Because I can't have what I want whilst this is unclear, " Lexa stood back up again, "Talk to Octavia, Raven."

"But-" Raven tried, but Lexa narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"-Talk. To. Her." Lexa ground out before storming away. She needed to find Clarke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update tomorrow....?


	8. Backing The Hell Outta There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are flashbacks and feelings.  
> Mainly, of course, some anger.
> 
>  
> 
> Raven confronts Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooouh I like this chapter. Octavia is awesome, and I hope I've done her justice.
> 
> Also, I expect comments.
> 
> Yes BackToKat, I mean you. Tell me what you think bro!

Raven was not nice. Not unless you knew her. Sarcasm was her best friend and she used it whenever she could. The only people who got that about her were her three friends at Palo Alto, Lexa, Anya and Octavia. They were nicknamed the Coalition, because Octavia and Raven's ancestors came from Arkadia, whereas Anya and Lexa were from Trigeda. It was well known that the two neighbouring islands fought regularly, and at one point seemed on the verge of a Civil War, which is why it was surprising the four were friends.

Octavia and Raven had been given the nickname 'Skaikru', because their ancestors worshiped the stars, believing they originated in space. Skaikru literally meant, 'Sky People', and the two girls weren't fazed by it. Lexa and Anya were called, 'Trikru', 'Tree People', because their island was surrounded by forests that were greener than any other on Earth. Raven thought Skaikru was more original and creative.

Today, November 7th of 2014, Lexa and Raven were sat by a tree. The Trikru girl was still trying to get to grips with her English, Raven helping whenever she could. She had been fascinated by learning languages when she was little, and Trigedasleng was one of her favourites.

"Ai gaf deyon na ge odon. Ai laik haken Gonasleng." Lexa sighed, leaning against a tree.  
(I wish today was over. I am sick of English.)

"Well tough, today isn't over, and you still have to learn the language. Don't you want to fit in?"

"Sha. Yes." Lexa turned her head to the brunette by her side, "Nou na oso jos chichnes ona Trigedasleng?"  
(Yes. Yes. Can't we just talk in Trigedasleng?)

Raven smiled slightly, shaking her head, "Nope. You've gotta learn, Lexa. You've been here for four months now, and though you're learning, it's not fast enough."

Lexa growled at that. She did not want to conform. She still wore her eye makeup, she still wore her clothes. She'd fought to keep her sword too, but that was something that was illegal to walk into a school with, apparently. Anya came out of nowhere, throwing herself down on Lexa, who laughed and shoved her friend.

"Ha kigon Gonasleng? Laik Skai Gada stanop ticha?" Anya smiled, rolling off Lexa and onto the grass, gazing up at the canopy of leaves above them.  
(How goes the English? Is the Sky Girl a good teacher?)

"Skai Gada, laik bos ticha." (Sky Girl, is a talented teacher.) Raven grinned, "And you need the lessons too."

"No, Okteivia laik tich ai." (No, Octavia is teaching me.) Anya stuck her tongue out. She was freer than Lexa. Her friend had been given a lot to handle on Trigeda, and Anya understood more than most.

"Onya, Raivan laik no ticha, Raivan don ai em seken." Lexa smirked, turning to her friend, who grinned.  
(Anya, Raven is no teacher, Raven made me her...)

"Seken? I don't know that one." Raven admitted. Anya looked at her.

"A Seken is a second, an apprentice." She explained. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well either you're a better student, or Octavia is a better teacher, because your English is getting better and Lexa-"

"-Is just stubborn. What a branwada, right?" (An idiot.)

With a playful growl, Lexa kicked her friend's leg, causing her to laugh.

...

Raven snapped her eyes over to the clock hanging on Mr Green's, Monty's dad, wall. He taught Geography, but wasn't very good in Raven's opinion. He explained everything in detail, taking up half the lesson describing their instructions for the other half. She hated teachers like that. She tried to focus on the present. 

Her mind was on anything but the lesson as it was. She had ten minutes until the bell, and then she had History with Mr Kane. She shared the lesson with Octavia, and Lexa, because Anya dropped the class and changed it for Biology with Mr Shumway. She was dreading it, knowing that Lexa would be sending daggers into her skull for every second she didn't try to speak to Octavia. It wouldn't matter that a lesson was going on, Lexa was persistent when she wanted something done. She was like a natural born leader.

Raven had first learned that when Lexa excelled in PE, instantly wanting to be captain of a team. Or when she wasn't happy with a school rule, so she got people to side with her in order to change it. Raven adored the side to Lexa that went for what she wanted. And when they were younger, she'd made it obvious to Lexa that she liked her.

What had been unexpected was Lexa's complete disregard for her feelings.

It had been purely physical for her, and she hadn't grown attached. It stung when Lexa started to sleep her way through their year group, abandoning Raven entirely.

The bell rang, and Raven blinked away her memories and the nostalgic pain that always resurfaced with them. Instead, she piled her books into her arms and headed for her locker. Today was a skirt day, she had decided. Now, looking at the pleated red material that swayed when she moved, she regretted it. Skirts didn't suit her anyway.

With a flick of her wrist, the metal door of her locker opened to reveal photos of her friends growing up together. From the first picture they had taken as a group, Octavia included, to the last. Raven missed the girl from time to time, hating how things had happened between them.

But today was the day to absolve herself and hopefully help Octavia understand the truth. Bellamy might not be happy at the idea, but she wanted her friend back. Things had been amazing in the first years of High School, and Raven plucked a photo of her and Octavia, gap teeth and hanging upside from the treehouse they made in Athens Reyes' back garden...

...

"Hey, wait!"

Octavia stopped her springy walk, and turned with a grin, as her happy best friend ran to her side, "Hia Ray, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm great, I'm more focused on you." Raven replied, stopping in front of her friend and raised an eyebrow.

Octavia swallowed, but still had a small smile, "You heard?"

Raven pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Anya texted me. Why am I the last to know!" She whined, planting a hand on her hip, trying to fight a smile.

"You're not the last, I haven't told Lexa."

"When have you ever seen Anya and Lexa separated?" Raven retorted, and Octavia gave a sheepish laugh.

"Yo no trip raun?" ( You're not angry?) Octavia asked cautiously in Trigedasleng, hoping not to be overheard.

"Yo en Atom? Ai hapo fo yo!" (You and Atom? I'm happy for you!)

...

Raven swallowed the memory and shut her locker, moving quickly to her lesson. Mr Kane was late, and so the class was loud due to talking animatedly. There was an empty seat next to Lexa, sat at the back of the room, and one next to Octavia, two desks forward. Raven grit her teeth and sat next to her ex-best friend, trying to ignore the questioning eyes on her.

"The fuck, Reyes?" Octavia spat. Her face was pure disgust.

"O, we need to talk." Raven sighed, her shoulders still taught.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Please."

The way Raven didn't hesitate had Octavia looking at her shocked. She gathered herself and turned to face the wall in front of her, "Spit it out, then."

"I-," Raven thought about saying she missed her, "I wanted to clear things up between us."

"Now? Seriously?" Octavia laughed harshly and Raven's eye twitched in frustration.

"Yes." She tried to remain calm, "I noticed you and that new blonde girl have been...close, and then not-so close. So I wanted to ask if it had anything to do with Atom." Raven watched as Octavia's eyes burned with fury.

"You're just absolutely fine saying his name, aren't you?" Her voice was low, and dark. The calmness of it scared Raven more than anything.

"Octavia, hear me out." She pleaded.

"No." Octavia growled, snapping, "Kane will get here soon, and you can shut the fuck up."

"Why do you hate me?" Raven's voice betrayed her, cracking on the last word. There was a moment of the two staring at one another.

"You're the reason he's dead." Octavia hissed, her eyes steely and harsh. If looks could kill...

"O, you don't understand everything-"

"-Then explain it in your fucking typically Raven way!" Octavia burst out. The class immediately looked to her and Raven's cheeks flamed up at the humiliation of being yelled at, unable to fight back.

"It's not that simple. You have to want to hear it." She was uncomfortable confessing with so many ears listening and eyes watching.

"Oh go fuck yourself Reyes. I'm sure you're used to it now that Lexa's entertained elsewhere." Octavia smirked and Raven bit her tongue to stop the words from forming. Her lips twisted and her jaw twitched. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. The crowd watched in anticipation.

"Go on. Hit. Me." Octavia muttered so that only they could hear it. But before Raven gave in, a hand gripped her left bicep and tugged her off her seat and out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think this would be easy? Aw hell nah 
> 
> Sorry for typos too!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and such with improvements if needs be!


End file.
